Trufflehunter
Trufflehunter was an old talking badger who lived during the time of the War of Deliverance, and who later served Caspian X during his time as king of Narnia. He was also the first talking beast of Narnia that Caspian had ever met. Description Trufflehunter looks like a fairly ordinary badger, except, like a lot of Narnian animals, is a good deal bigger. He remains true to the spirit of Old Narnia, never loses faith that Aslan and help will come, even when many others have, and is fond of repeating that beasts such as he do not forget the old ways. He was also good friends with the Dwarfs, Trumpkin and Nikabrik. History War of Deliverance Trufflehunter was born during the Telmarine Age of Narnia, and spent his life hiding in the Shuddering Wood, in a comfortable cave, somewhere south-west of Aslan's How. He was one of the "Old Narnians" who saved the young Prince Caspian's life, after he had hit his head on a branch during his escape from his uncle Miraz. He found the young boy near his home, took him in, and bandaged his head. When he learned who the boy was, he swore his allegiance, introduced him to various other Narnians, and fought alongside him against Miraz and the Telmarine army. After the war had ended, and Caspian became king, he made Trufflehunter a Knight in the Order of the Lion. Trufflehunter was also present when Aslan made a door in the air for the Telmarines and the Pevensies to leave Narnia through, and said goodbye to the Pevensies when they left. Later life It is unknown when Trufflehunter died, though it is known that he was still alive during the time of Caspian's voyage on the Dawn Treader. Trufflehunter was one of the faithful Narnians who entered Aslan's Country during the final days of Narnia. Film Adaption and Trivia Each film adaption has altered Trufflehunter's role slightly: - In the [[Prince Caspian & The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (BBC)|BBC version of Prince Caspian]], Trufflehunter is a female badger, voiced by Joanna David, and played by Julie Peters. John Turner provided the voice for Trufflehunter in the BBC Radio Tales of Narnia, and Robert Meadwell voiced the character in the Focus on the Family Radio Theater version of Prince Caspian. .]]In the [[Prince Caspian (Disney movie)|Disney and Walden media film of Prince Caspian]], Trufflehunter (voiced by Ken Stott) is shot by an arrow during a scene where he, Caspian and Nikabrik are being pursed by Telmarines. Nikabrik starts to turn back to save him, but Caspian stops him and runs back himself. Trufflehunter tells Caspian to take the horn, since he believes it is more important than he is. Caspian takes the horn, but grabs and carries Trufflehunter back to Nikabrik, whom he tells to take him to safety. Trufflehunter was against the idea of the Telmarine Castle Night Raid, as he said he felt more safer underground, but he did fight in the Second Battle of Beruna. Before the Second Battle begun, when the Telmarine army first arrived at Aslan's How, Trufflehunter was part of the discussion between Caspian, the Pevensies, Trumpkin, the Bulgy Bear and Reepicheep. They were all discussing what their next plan of attack should be, and eventually decided that Lucy should go look for Aslan while the rest of them tried to stall Miraz and the Telmarines. Trumpkin was against the idea of sending Lucy out alone, as he feared for her safety, as well as still being upset over having killed Nikabrik just shortly before. Trufflehunter knew this, but he also knew they had little choice. He also refused to lose hope, in spite of everything. He also carries a little brown bag over his shoulder, and lives in a den in a tree. fr:Truffes de:Trüffeljäger Category:Badgers Category:Characters Category:Talking Beasts Category:Prince Caspian Category: The Last Battle Category:Old Narnians Category:Male characters